Infant Sora
by Rusty14
Summary: REWRITE: Sora after being dared at by Riku turns into an infant by an untested vial. But while he is being watched by his friends, he somehow finds himself in Castle Oblivion with the Organization and they each care for him. Please R&R guys


**_DISCLAIMER_****: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's too awesome. I decided to redo this story from Baby Sora hope it's better.**

**Name: Infant Sora**

**Game: Kingdom Hearts**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Genre: Family/Friendship**

**Chapter rating: T (you can blame Leon "Cannot!")**

**Pairing(s)**

**SoraxOrganization**

**_Summary_****:** REWRITE: Sora after being dared at by Riku turns into an infant by an untested vial. But while he is being watched by his friends, he somehow finds himself in Castle Oblivion with the Organization and they each care for him.

* * *

Chapter One: An Accident & A Trip

"Hey Riku what are you doing up?" Sora asked as the boy turned to him.

"Going to the bathroom, you?" He asked as Sora yawned.

"To get a drink" the boy said as he walked past the older boy. But all of a sudden a weird explosion went off alarming Riku who could've sworn he heard someone shout 'Knocked Out' like those old games.

"Sora?" Riku called out as Merlin came out. "What the hell were you doing in there?" Riku asked as he hoisted an unconscious Sora on his shoulder, the boy was mumbling about dancing stars.

"Working on a new potion, is he alright?" Merlin asked as he followed the boy to Aerith who came out with Tifa and Cloud.

"What the?" Cloud started holding the door open for the boys. Riku laid his friend on the bed as Aerith came over to the bed.

"Ask him on what happened" Riku said motioning to Merlin who glared quickly.

Leon, Yuffie, Kairi and Cid came in after hearing the explosion, "Sora?" Yuffie cried alarmed like Riku first did.

"He'll be fine just give him some room and time" Aerith said as Sora slowly regained consciousness, "or not."

"Ow who's bright idea was it to work at night now?" Sora asked as everyone chuckled.

"Sora I'm so sorry are you alright?" Merlin asked as Sora sat for a few minutes.

"After I'm done watching stars dance around my head, than sure I'll be fine" he said as Riku sweat dropped.

"Alright I'll go get something for his head" Aerith said with the others walking out as Riku and Sora sat there in silence.

"Hey what are those?" Sora asked as Riku looked, there was a table full of vials unmarked.

"I don't know" Riku said before smiling at Sora who smirked, "which one?"

"Dark blue" Sora said as Riku got the vial and passed it to Sora who quickly downed it.

"Anything?" Riku asked his friend who shrugged.

"Nothing so far" he said as he handed the vial back.

* * *

(15 minutes later)

Leon twitched as he stared at Riku who bit his lips to prevent a smile to come out. "What the hell were you two thinking?" Leon shouted before a wail erupted from the bundle in Riku's arms.

"Leon!" Tifa reprimanded the man who winced.

"Sorry" he growled before a set of dark blue eyes peered at him.

"It's okay Sora" Tifa cooed as the small infant who gurgled in happiness.

"Hey Aerith how long would it take to make a cure for this?" Cloud asked the flower girl who shrugged.

"I don't know, it'll take some time to make" Aerith said as they nodded.

Kairi giggled at Sora as Riku and Yuffie played with his hands to keep him happy.

"Okay we'll just have to wait" Leon said as he watched Yuffie continue to play with Sora.

"Hey we were going to go see Twilight Town, can we bring Sora?" Kairi asked as Leon shrugged.

"Sure why not?" He said as Kairi cheered.

* * *

Goofy couldn't stop playing with Sora when he and Donald came to check on how Hallow Bastion was doing, but both were shocked when they saw Sora.

"So we're going to Twilight Town right guys?" Goofy said as he picked Sora up and bounced him around carefully.

"Yeah, boy wont the others be shocked when they see Sora" Kairi said as they all nodded.

In the morning when they were leaving Kairi took Sora from Leon who was keeping him quiet "alright we'll keep a _strong_ eye on him with me, Riku, Goofy, Donald, and the town gang to help watch him" Kairi stated seeing Sora happily giggle as she bounced him around in her arms as Goofy was making funny faces to keep him happy.

"Okay, be careful and yeah keep an eye on him" Leon said as Yuffie still played with Sora. They all walked to the gummi ship as they continued to say their goodbyes to each other.

* * *

"Hey it's Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy… and Sora?" Olette said looking at the miniature Sora who looked at them curiously.

"Yep Sora was changed into a baby and nobody knows why" Kairi said not noticing the look Riku had when he placed Sora on the ground Donald was arguing about that.

"Nobody should keep him on the ground!" he yelled in his duck voice.

"But Donald, Sora wouldn't leave without us noticing" Kairi said as they continued arguing.

"Hey guys" Fuu said coming up with her gang who said hi as well.

"Hey" while they were talking, sadly they were in front of the haunted mansion and Sora somehow found his way into the basement and saw a beam of light and zap he was gone and into… the Castle That Never Was.

* * *

"Man I can't believe we got stuck on patrol duty again" Axel complained as Demyx, Roxas and he walked around the castle.

"Why do you keep complaining? It's not like it's going to do anything" Roxas said before Axel hit the ground hard. "Hey you okay?" He asked as Axel sat up shaking his head.

"I swear if the dusks left something on the ground again I'm gonna-" Axel stop dead in his movements and his sentence and just stared.

Roxas and Demyx turned and stopped as well, there sat a teary-eyed Sora, "Sora?" Roxas asked before the infant wailed like he was dying; Roxas quickly jogged over and picked the sniffling baby up.

"What are we going to do?" Demyx asked as he looked at the small infant in his friend's arms.

"Take him to Xemnas I suppose" Roxas said as they continued on their way, all three dreading what will become of their job.

* * *

As soon as they were in the large room their leader spotted them and came over. He stopped seeing the baby in his youngest member's grasp.

"Now who do we have here?" He asked as he took Sora from the nobody's arms.

"We found him in the corridor; don't know how he could've possibly gotten there in his state. So what are we going to do?" Axel said as Larxene came up with a creepy smile.

"I say we get rid of him right now" Larxene said as she pulled out her knives from wherever they rested. But before that something shocked the crap out of her.

"He maybe in a baby form but he knows how to use his powers still, I'd be careful to anyone trying to attack him. Well since we don't have to return him, we can just keep him here" Xemnas said as Axel sighed with anime tears coming down his face.

"I was afraid of that" he whined with Demyx as Roxas chuckled.

"We'll each care for him for a week starting with Roxas and working its way up the chain to the next member" Xemnas said, with a creepy smile of his own, dropping the baby in his nobody's arms.

_'Oh great' _went through all their heads as Sora cooed in Roxas' arms.

* * *

**Hope that chapter is better than it was last time. Read&Review please.**

**_PW~_**


End file.
